Silk and Sin
by Night Lotus Blossom
Summary: John and Ellie's first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Silk and Sin

**Author**: Night_Lotus

**Rating**: R

**Word Count**: 558

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Chuck nor its marvelous characters, but I do have fun bringing them out to play.

**Author's Note**: John and Ellie's first kiss.

* * *

John Casey loved his wife truly and deeply. She inhabited his heart and was enmeshed within the fabric of his soul.

They were approaching their first wedding anniversary and his loving gaze swept over Ellie's tranquil, sleeping form, first resting on her beautiful face. He continued to linger there, taking in the long, thick, sooty lashes that cast dim, crescent-shaped shadows over her cheeks, which still held a whisper of pink from their earlier love making.

Continuing, he drank in her pouty, dusky rose lips, recalling the first time he had kissed her,** really** kissed her.

She and Devon had mutually agreed that they made better friends than lovers, and after some time, she worked up the courage to invite him over for dinner on an evening that Chuck was spending the night at Sarah's.

After dining on a delicious, home-cooked meal, they retired to the living room to watch a movie. Ellie, a fan of horror classics, selected "The Haunting" for their screening. She loved a good scare, and to heighten the mood, she turned out the lights and strategically placed lit candles throughout the room.

A few minutes into the movie, she grabbed the soft fleece throw from the back of the couch and draped it over both of them. Capitalizing on the opportunity, John moved in closer, wrapping his arm around Ellie's shoulders, drawing her against his chest. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled in and continued watching.

Midway through the movie, as tension mounted for the heroine, Ellie couldn't bear to watch and nestled her face against John's chest, closing her eyes. He drew her closer, maneuvering his hand under her hair to trace slow, sensual circles along her skin with his thumb, at the sensitive spot where her neck joined her shoulder. He smiled in satisfaction as he felt her shiver in response. It was as hot as a furnace underneath the blanket, and he knew with certainty that she wasn't cold.

"It's safe," he chuckled. "You can watch now," he whispered in her ear. Ellie lifted her head and looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly as she realized her mouth was almost touching his, as their gazes locked.

John lowered his mouth, bridging the short distance, catching her lower lip between his teeth and caressing it with his tongue before fully infiltrating her mouth. She felt like hot silk against his tongue. _This is what Heaven tastes like_, he thought as he failed to suppress the carnal growl that was building low in his throat.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues tangled and they continued to explore and taste each other. As they briefly broke contact to sip on some much needed oxygen, Ellie's eyes fastened on John's mouth. "You taste like sin," she breathed huskily. She watched his mouth curve into an amused smile. "So, what does sin taste like, exactly?" he inquired.

"It tastes, hot, dark, and irresistible," she replied as she pulled his head back down to sample more. "Well then, allow me to corrupt you further," he parried, reclaiming possession of her lips.

Ellie shifted in her sleep, gently calling John back to the present. He settled in bed behind her, wrapped her in his arms and secured her against his chest. "Sweet dreams, angel, I love you," he murmured softly in her ear.

A/N: Reviews are like candy kisses. Please take a moment to let me know what you think. Thanks for stopping by to read.


	2. Chapter 2

The sheets rustled, and the silk of her negligee whispered against her skin as she stretched her long limbs, yawning contentedly after a full night's rest.

Ellie blushed as she skimmed the pad of her thumb along her still-swollen bottom lip. The flesh tingled and throbbed. Blood rushed to the engorged tissue with every beat of her heart.

While the skin heals, the body remembers. And hers remembered everything from last night. She relived the very first moments of his mouth on hers, the unexpected thrill that shot through her, snapping hot and electric, at the feel of his teeth biting and tugging at her lower lip, opening her mouth under his.

She closed her eyes and settled back upon the pillows, summoning the heady feel of his tongue stroking hers, his deep, dark and spicy taste filling her mouth as large hands slid underneath the hem of her top. Sensitive nerve endings caught fire as fingertips roughened by gun grips and grenades gently caressed her bare skin.

When John pulled her onto his lap, she was a raging inferno, her movements languid, her body flushed with heat. His strength surrounded her as he held her in his arms and she straddled the hard evidence of his desire, their limbs and mouths entwined.

Ellie opened her eyes and looked at the empty pillow beside her with longing. She easily could have awoken in his arms this morning, rather than to an empty bed. At the end of the evening, they perched upon the brink of no return, ready to touch and taste every inch of each other.

He sensed the hesitance, running thin and thready, beneath her want. Ellie had been open and honest with him, and he was aware of the hot and fast start of her relationship with Devon in the tight confines of a medical supply closet. John understood she was gun shy, and he was a gentleman.

As a knock sounded at the front door, his whispered endearments and reassurances still echoed in her ear. Ellie slipped on a short, matching robe and padded barefoot down the hall.

Waves of soft, chocolate-brown locks tousled by sleep and a warm, yet surprised smile greeted John as she opened the door.

"Morning, Ellie," he greeted, handing her a mug of steaming coffee, lightened by two creams and sweetened with one sugar, just as she liked it. "May I come in?"

Her blood heated and her bones turned to jelly as he smiled, the morning light slanting in through the kitchen window highlighting the dark stubble dusting his jaw line. She stepped aside, allowing him in, as her eyes wantonly devoured the sight he made in a tight-fitting t-shirt and jeans.

She followed him to the kitchen table as he set his mug down and freed its mate from her loose grip, placing it next to his. As tendrils of steam curled from the cups and coiled together, John took Ellie in his arms.

His hands nestled in the hollow of her lower back. "I missed holding you."

His lips nuzzled the velvety skin under her jaw. "I missed kissing you."

He branded her mouth as he outlined her lips with the tip of his tongue. "I missed tasting you."

A waterfall of silk cascaded down Ellie's body, pooling at her feet. "I missed you, too," she affirmed.

As he lifted her, carrying her cradled against his chest, the coffee cooled as their love burned.

~Fin


End file.
